


The Special Yuu

by hoshiiie



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiiie/pseuds/hoshiiie
Summary: Torn by his previous relationship, Reita decided to take up volunteering at an autism school and met a 'special' kid.





	The Special Yuu

'Welcome to the School of Autism for Kids, Suzuki san. Thank you for volunteering to help out and spend time with the kids here.' 

Reita, a 30 year old man with bleach hair shrugged his shoulders and followed the director around. He was starting to wonder if he had chosen the correct choice. Since he broke up with his ex-lover which was also an ex colleague, he made a decision to leave the company because he simply could not bear looking at his once lover making out in front of him. To make things worse, he was dating with Reita's best buddy at work. He threw his hands up as fast as he handed his resignation letter to his boss. 

But... Due to the economy going downhill, it was hard to find a job these days. Reita had found himself camping inside his apartment for 3 months just playing games and sleeping all day. Not wanting to make a permeant deep indent on his bed, he decided to volunteer to do some good deed instead. Reita did not know where to sign up till he was reminded of his daily passing of this institute whenever he goes to work. He simply asked and they accepted his application straight away. 'I guess no one wants to work with these "special" children’ was what he thought. Or maybe Reita was that ‘special’ one for volunteering at that place.

"So what can I do around here?" He asked, tucking both of his hands into his jeans pockets.  
The director smiled softly and led Reita into the institute, showing him around, stopping by the atrium. "First and foremost, I should explain to you what is Autism. It is a range of conditions characterized by challenges with social skills, repetitive behaviors, speech and nonverbal communication, as well as by unique strengths and differences. Most of them do get well and managed to blend in with the community after a few years of treatment here.” 

The director patted his shoulder and continued. “Do not worry. You need not spend your whole day here as the kids here will be sent back to their homes after 6. You can say it’s like a school for them. Perhaps you could try talking to them but let me clarify, do not get offended or upset if they don't reply you. It takes a longer time for them to get used to people especially to strangers. Patience is the most key factor here.” He patted Reita’s shoulder and speaks “Thank you once again for volunteering. Do not hesitate to look for me if you have any questions. I will be going now. You could talk and spend some time with the children there.” With that, the doctor bowed and left for his office.

Reita nodded and muttered a thank you before he looked around the atrium where the kids were gathering around to interact with one another. Everyone seemed okay to him. They looked like normal children that he saw often playing at the playground located in the park below his apartment. Some were running around while some were sitting on the bench, engrossed in the book on their hands. Except for this one raven hair boy. 

He looked very much older than rest of the kids here (probably in his teens), sitting at the corner for the room, head leaning onto the window pane. The first word that went through Reita’s mind was ‘attractive’. Reita started walking towards him and realized that this boy was more than attractive. He was gorgeous. He had a pixie haircut, eyes as dark as his hair, pale skin with full lips that Reita could not stop staring at it. The boy seemed to have noticed Reita’s presence and started to get slightly nervous and looked away. ‘It is also one of those autistic kids.’ Reita thought and approached him slowly, adorning a kind and warm smile as he pointed to the empty space beside him.

“May I sit here?” Reita asked politely, smiled and sat down as the boy nodded his head. “My name is Reita. What’s yours?” Reita looked over to his face, waiting patiently for his reply. Damn. This boy looked even beautiful up close. Reita quickly gave himself a slap mentally. What was he thinking? It was like he was charmed by this boy since he had his eyes set on him. No Reita, you were here to volunteer, not hitting on kids.

The boy bit his lip, debating if he should trust this blond hair stranger. He did not look dangerous but appearance could be deceiving. Still… He decided to trust this man.

“Yuu… My name is Yuu…” The raven hair boy smiled slightly, eyes darted out of the window and back to Reita, surprised to see the stranger staring straight at him. “W-what…?”

“You have a nice voice.” Reita voiced out honestly and an idea popped to his mind. “Ah! How about you show me around? I volunteered and today is my first day here. So… mind showing me around?” Reita smiled, hoping Yuu would agree. To his delight, the raven head nodded and for a moment, Reita almost pumped his fists into the hair because he was too happy.

So Reita spent his day with this gorgeous raven hair boy walking around the institute. Though Reita was the one dominating all of their conversations, he didn't mind one bit. For some reason, he enjoyed Yuu’s presence. He loved how Yuu covered his mouth and giggled softly to his jokes and his curiosity towards things. He squealed in joy when he was able to hold an iPhone and listen attentively to Reita when he was explaining the different functions of the apps in there. Reita was glad that Yuu asked him about the ‘SNOW’ app he had downloaded to his phone, because he managed to take photos of Yuu and also selfies with him. Reita really enjoyed the day with this raven hair boy.

Soon it was time for Reita to go back for the day. The director thanked Reita for his hard work and walked with him to the door. “Thank you and I will see you tomorrow? I’m sure Yuu kun will be looking forward to seeing you too. It’s been sometime since I see him so happy.” Reita wanted to ask further but he realized Yuu was hiding behind the director all this time. He pouted and tugged on the director’s cloak on that statement making the director laughed. He put a hand on his back, urging Yuu to bid goodbye to Reita. Yuu peeked out from behind and bowed.

“See you, Reita san.” Yuu smiled shyly and ran back into the building. 

For the first time in his life, he could not wait for the next day to come so that he could go back to work to meet this cute little raven hair boy.

**Author's Note:**

> ah ha! i have finally posted this fic that i left half written since last year... sorry... i'm really lazy as you can tell from my other fics... m(_ _)m  
> anyways, hope this fic will spark your interest. this chapter feels lengthy but it will be a fast pace fic! 
> 
> oh. you will get an update soon from the other two too soon. it's a promise. :3
> 
> *i apologise for bad english usage here. ><


End file.
